Uryū Ishida/Image Gallery
Uryū Anime Pictures Ishida Uryuu Episode 271.jpg|Uryū Ishida. Episode 344 Uryu Option 3.png|Uryū 17 months later Uryu.png|Uryū Ishida Ishida and his grandfather.jpg|A young Uryū training with his grandfather, Sōken Ishida. Uryureceivessanreiglove.jpg|Uryū is given the Sanrei Glove by Sōken. Uryu frist seen using his powers.jpg|Uryū showing his Quincy powers to Ichigo. Uryu threading.jpg|Uryū easily fixes a stuffed toy. Michiru Uryu.png|Michiru Ogawa thanks Uryū for fixing her torn doll. Spirit threAD.jpg|Uryū grabbing Ichigo's red spirit thread. IshidaUsesHollowBait.jpg|Uryū uses Hollow bait. Ichigo asks Uryu to work together.png|Uryū being asked by Ichigo to team up Ishida Ichigo back to back.jpg|Ichigo and Uryū back to back Ishida and ichigo.JPG|Uryū's strategy for attacking the Menos Grande. IshidaSavesIchigo.jpg|Uryū saves Ichigo by firing his excess energy. Ichigo, Uryu and Mizuiro having lunch.png|Ichigo invites Uryū for lunch. Uryu comes to Rukia's aid.png|Uryū comes to Rukia's aid. Sado, Orihime, Yoruichi try to recruit Uryu Ishida.png|Yoruichi, Sado and Orihime try to recruit Uryū. Sado tears Uryu's cape in Dangai.png|Sado frees Uryū from the Kōryū. E022 - 10.jpg|The Ryoka upon arriving in Soul Society. Bleach -21 -07 -- -Ishida -and -Orihime -with -Jidanbou-16May2007.jpg|Uryū and Orihime watch Jidanbō fight Ichigo Ishida canonball.jpg Ep28UryuOrihimeHide.png|Uryū and Orihime hide on the roof of a building. SaveOrihime.png|Uryū saving Orihime JiroboUryu.png|Uryū confronting Jirōbō Ikkanzaka UryuIshidaandHisBow (1).jpg|Uryū's Sanrei Glove bow. ShinShinShock.png|Uryū shocked by Orihime's Shin Shin Rikia OrihimeUryuRun.png|Uryū and Orihime running Ishida inoue and toshimori.jpg|Uryū and Orihime with Toshimori Orihimeishida.png|Uryū trying to protect Orihime Ishida Nemu.jpg|Uryū and Nemu MayuriSSShikaiWithIshida.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi uses his Shikai on Uryū. Ishida using ransōtengai.jpg|Uryū uses the Ransōtengai technique to continue fighting Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Quincy Bow Formation.jpg|Uryū using his bow in Quincy: Letzt Stil Quincy Final Form2.jpg|Uryū in Quincy: Letzt Stil Uryufinalform.jpg|Uryū in Quincy: Letzt Stil Ishida vs Mayuri.jpg|Uryū uses the Quincy: Letzt Stil against Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Bankai. UryuXNemu.jpg|Uryū saves Nemu. Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband.jpg|The group are drawn into the Mod-Souls scheme. Ichigo and friends pointing fingers.jpg|The group blame each other. Renji Uryū and Ichigo in the museum.jpg|Renji, Uryū and Ichigo in the museum maze. Uryū's sketch.jpg|Uryū's sketch of the maze. Real shape of the maze.jpg|Real shape of the maze. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Uryū looks on as Ichigo reads Ririn's letter. Episode69BountExplanation.png|Explanation of the Bount. Episode70RyoSpotsUryu.png|Uryū and Ryō. Episode71GangVSRyo.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Uryū against Ryō. Episode71FriedUryu.png|Uryū caught by Ryō's Doll. Episode71YoshinoSavesUryu.png|Yoshino saves Uryū. Episode71YoshinoWithInjuredUryu.png|Yoshino and Uryū. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Uryū is visited in hospital. Episode72SadoTriesToSaveUryu.png|Sado tries to save a drowning Uryū. Episode73UryuCaptured.png|Uryū is captured. Episode74UryuFaints.png|Uryū collapses. Episode74UryuYoshino.png|Yoshino explains things to Uryū. Kariya Meets Uryu.jpg|Uryū Ishida is brought before the Bount. Ep75IshidaCaptured.png|Uryū held captive by the Bounts, clasped by Dalk. Ep76UryuBangsDoors.png|Uryū bangs his door, wanting to get out. Yoshino Kisses Uryu.jpg|Yoshino kisses Uryū. Episode81UraharaUryu.png|Urahara questions Uryū. Episode89NemuAttacksUryu.png|Nemu attacks Uryū. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Rangiku and the others follow Uryū. Arrow Through The Gate.jpg|Uryū shoots an arrow through the Senkaimon. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Episode91IchigoSlugsUryu.png|Ichigo strikes Uryū. QuincyBangle.jpg|Uryū using the Quincy Bangle's powers. Episode97DiscussingBountsCreation.png|Ran'Tao explains the Bount's creation and reason for existence. Episode97LeavingRanTao.png|Uryū and Ichigo leave Ran'Tao. Episode102UryuUsesSunlight.png|Uryū uses the sun in his attack against Yoshi. Episode102ConcentratedAttack.png|Uyrū uses a stronger attack. Episode102UryuAttacks.png|Uryū suddenly attacks Yoshi. Uryu vs. Yoshi 2.png|Uryu vs. Yoshi (1) Uryu vs. Yoshi 1.png|Uryu vs. Yoshi (2) Episode102YoshiVSUryu.png|Yoshi Vs Uryū. Episode103UryuSurprisesYoshi.png|Uryū surprises Yoshi. Uryu Dodges Nieder.jpg|Uryū dodges Nieder. Uryu Yoshi Standoff.jpg|Uryū and Yoshi. Uryu Yoshi End Standoff.jpg|Uryū versus Yoshi. Uryu Dodges Yoshis Attacks.jpg|Uryū dodges Yoshi's attack. Quincy Bangle Full Power Arrow.jpg|Uryū fires the Quincy Bangle at full power. Yoshi Hits Uryu.jpg|Yoshi hits Uryū. Yoshi Cuts Uryu.jpg|Yoshi cuts Uryū. Uryu Sees Soken.jpg|Uryū sees Sōken. Episode105HealingUryu.png|Orihime heals Uryū. Uryu Surprises Kariya.jpg|Uryū surprises Kariya. Uryu Vs Kariya.jpg|Uryū and Kariya in battle. Kariya Dodges Arrows.jpg|Kariya dodges an arrow Kariya Kicks Uryu.jpg|Uryū is kicked by Kariya. Ran Tao Grabs Kariya.jpg|Ran'Tao grabs Kariya during the battle. Uryu Catches Ran Tao.jpg|Uryū catches Ran'Tao. Episode107IchigoProtects.png|Ichigo protects Ran'Tao and Uryū. Episode107MeetingOthers.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with the others. Episode108SadoOrihimeUryu.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū arrive on the scene. The Menos Grande Chasing Ishida.png|The Menos Grande chases Uryū. The Menos Grande Bottom.png|Uryū is attacked by the Menos Grande's bottom half. UryuvsRyuken.jpg|Uryū being trained by his father Ep126Wolke.png|Uryū uses the Quincy technique Wolke. Uryu Ishida shot by Ryuken.png|Uryū is shot by Ryūken Ishida. IshidaAndIchigoInGarganta.png|Uryū and Ichigo inside the Garganta. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Uryū, Ichigo and Chad enter Hueco Mundo. Uryu catches Sado.jpg|Uryū catches Sado before he falls. Iceringer appears.jpg|Aisslinger Wernarr appears before Uryū. Ishida vs Aisslinger2.jpg|Uryū vs. Aisslinger UryuNewBow.jpg|Uryū Ishida firing his new bow. QuincyArrows.jpg|Uryū vs. Aisslinger Spirit Shell Cracking.jpg Ishida Quincy Pentacle.jpg|Uryū's Quincy cross. Ep153UryuInjured.png|Uryū is injured fighting Cirucci. Ishida vs Cirucci.jpg|Uryū vs. Cirucci UryuSeeleSchneider.jpg|Uryū uses Seele Schneider. Uryu; second.jpg|Uryū with his bow, Ginrei Kōjaku. Ep163SzayelGreetsUryu.png|Szayelaporro Granz greets Uryū. Renji protects Uryu.jpg|Renji protecting Uryū from Szayelaporro's Fracciòn. Ep164UryuRenjiVsSzayel.png|Szayelaporro heals himself. Ep193ClonesRubble.png|Uryū and Renji clones. Ep199RenjiUryuPoisoned.png|Renji and Uryū are poisoned by Mayuri's Bankai. Ep200NemuHoldsUryu.png|Nemu holds down a struggling Uryū for Mayuri. IshidaAttacksYammy.jpg|Uryū appearing to fight Yammy. YammyTriesToSmashIshida.jpg|Uryū dodging Yammy's attack. Seele Schneider episode 269.jpg|Uryū prepares to fire a Seele Schneider. YammyresistingSeeleSchneider.png|Yammy Llargo resisting the Seele Schneider. Yammyinprenger.png|Uryū catches Yammy in Sprenger. OrihimeUryuUlquiorraReiatsu.png|Engulfed by Ulquiorra's spiritual power in Segunda Etapa Licht Regen (anime).jpg|Uryū uses Licht Regen on Ulquiorra Cifer. Battle-damaged Uryu.jpg|Anime's depiction of Uryū's injured arm as a result of his fight with Ulquiorra Cifer. Ep271UlquiorraDefeatsUryu.png|Ulquiorra defeats Uryū. UryuOrihimeWatchHollowIchigo.jpg|Orihime and Uryū watch Hollow Ichigo fight Ulquiorra. Ishida Tensa Zangetsu.jpg|Uryū is stabbed by Ichigo. Ep272UlquiorraRemovesSword.png|Ulquiorra removes Ichigo's Zanpakutō from Uryū's gut. Ichigo's Friends Return.jpg|Uryū and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Friends Standing Over Ichigo.jpg|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. Ep319UryuRefusesToLeave.png|Uryū gets ready to attack. Ep319InabaConstruesSeeleSchneider.png|Inaba reads Uryū's Seele Schenider. Ep319InabaAlive.png|Inaba reveals himself to have survived the attack. Ep319UryuIsCutOpen.png|Uryū is suddenly cut open. Ep319UryuDefeated.png|Uryū lies injured. Ep319UryuStaggers.png|Uryū staggers to his feet. Ep319SantenKesshunUryu.png|Orihime's Senten Kesshun saves Uryū. Ep319UryuSurprisesInaba.png|Uryū surprise attacks Inaba. Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Kon questions Nozomi. Ep320OrihimeThanksUrahara.png|Orihime thanks Urahara for the equipment and food. Ep320UryuToHelpNozomi.png|Uryu explains that the barbecue could help Nozomi open up. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Nozomi watches the barbeque. Uryu arrives too late.png|Uryū arrives in the wake of the Reigai's attacks. Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png|Uryū aiding the injured Hisagi and Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Urahara Gets The News.png|Monitoring Ichigo's progress. Uryu Chats With Kon.png|Uryū asks Kon about Nozomi. ShinigamiProtectNozomi.png|Uryū and the Shinigami protect Nozomi. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Ep174Meeting.png|Urahara explains the spirit particle shortage. Episode176UryuVsKuzu.png|Uryū fights Kuzu. Episode176UnleashingShiragiri.png|Kuzu unleashes Shiragiri. Episode176UryuMist.png|Uryū trapped in Kuzu's mist. Episode176UryuCut.png|Uryū's arm is cut. Episode176SeeleSchneider.png|Uryū uses Seele Schneider to block. Episode177SeeleSchneiderCuts.png|Seele Schneider cuts Kuzu's blade. Episode177SeeleArrow.png|Uryū uses Seele Schneider as an arrow. Episode177UryuInjured.png|Uryū lies injured. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. The Assassins commit suicide.png UryuandChad.JPG|Uryū and Chad appear to stop Muramasa. Ep249MuramasaTriesAttackingUryu.png|Muramasa tries to attack Uryū. Ep249UryuProtected.png|Orihime protects Uryū. Ep249SenbonzakuraProtectsHimself.png|Senbonzakura shields himself from Uryū's attack. Ep249UryuBlocks.png|Uryū blocks Senbonzakura's attack. Ep249SeeleAbsorbs.png|Uryū absorbs Senbonzakura's reishi. Ep249RukiaJoinsHerFriends.png|Rukia joins Uryū and the others. Ep249MuramasasReiatsu.png|Observing Muramasa's dark Reiatsu. Renji and Uryū covers their eyes.jpg|Renji and Ishida "cover" their eyes Ep332UryuSavesNozomi.png|Uryū saves Nozomi. Ep330UryuIchigo.png Ep339FriendsShowUp.png|Arriving to fight Yushima. Ep340UryuBehindYushima.png|Uryū gets behind Yushima. Obuta beat down.png|Ichigo and Uryū knock Obuta to the ground. Ishida Chases a stranger.png|Uryū chases Shūkurō Tsukishima. Ep343UryuNGang.png|Uryū approaches the gang. Ep345Ambulance.png|Uryū is taken away in an Ambulance. Ep345UryuHospital.png|Uryū, not happy with being in hospital. Ep347OrihimeVisits.png|Orihime visits Uryū. Ep354OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime visits Uryū again. Ep354OrihimeHealsUyru.png|Orihime heals Uryū. Uryu senses a strange Reiatsu.png|Uryū senses A strange Reiatsu where Orihime and Sado were. Keigo, Mizuiro, and Uryu.jpg|Keigo and Mizuiro run into Uryū. Uryu on top of the building.png|Uryū wonders what's going on. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Tsukishima in a memory of Hueco Mundo. Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png|Both Ichigo is betrayed and Uryū is down. Uryu arrives.png|Uryū arrives to help. Ep360UryuArrives.png|Uryū arrives on the scene. Ep361KugoAttacksUryu.png|Kūgo attacks Uryū. Ep361PlanBegins.png|Kūgo and Tsukishima stand over the injured Uryū. Ep361UryuInjured.png|Uryū questions Kūgo and Tsukishima. Ep361UryuKnew.png|Uryū reveals his suspicions. Ep363IchigoKicksUryu.png|Ichigo kicks Uryū. Ep365UryuIchigoHiding.png|Uryū and Ichigo hide to discuss their tactics. Uryus new bow.png Uryu and Ichigo discussing.png|Uryū and Ichigo discussing their plan. Uryu watching Ichigo fight.png|Uryū watching Ichigo go Bankai. Uryū Manga Pictures Bleach cover 04.jpg|Uryū on the cover of Volume 4 C 047 cover.jpg|Uryū and Ichigo are surrounded be Hollows on the cover of Chapter 47 C92 cover page.png|Uryū and his Sanrei Glove bow on the cover of Chapter 92 C125 cover Ishida Uryu.png|Uryū uses the Quincy Final Form on the cover of Chapter 125 Quincy Final Form.jpg|Uryū uses the Quincy: Letzt Stil. C189_cover_Ichigo_Ishida.png|Ishida and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 189 C242_cover_page_Sado_&_Uryu.png|Uryu and Sado on the cover of Chapter 242 C243 cover page Uryu Ishida.jpg|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 243. Ch 344 cover.jpg|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 344. Licht regen.jpg|Uryū's Licht Regen technique. Uryuhand.png|Uryū loses his hand while fighting Ulquiorra Cifer. Uryu Ichigo Obuta C426P5.png|Uryū and Ichigo beat Obuta. Uryu chases Tsukishima C429P16.png|Uryū chases Shūkurō Tsukishima. Tsukishima attacks Uryu.png|Tsukishima attacks Uryū. Injured uryu.png|Uryū lies injured. Chap447Page8OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime visiting Uryū in hospital. Uryu New Bow.png|Uryū using his new bow against Kūgo. Ichigo and friends fight Hollows.png C275 cover Ishida & Renji.png|Uryū and Renji on the cover of Chapter 275. C66 cover.jpg|Uryu on the cover of Chapter 66 C71 cover.jpg|Ichigo and Uryu on the cover of Chapter 71 C86 cover page.png|Uryu on the cover of Chapter 86 C91 cover page.png|Uryu on the cover of Chapter 91 C171 Cover Page.jpg|Ichigo & co on the cover of Chapter 171 Uryū Movie Pictures Murakumo appears before Ichigo.png|Murakumo appears before Uryū and the others. Gunjo appears before Uryu.png|Gunjō greets Uryū on the second level of Hell. Gert Sprenger.png|Uryū traps a Togabito with his Gert Sprenger technique. Uryū Video Clips Ransōtengai.gif|Uryū uses Ransōtengai. QuincyFinalFormReiatsuAbsorption.gif|Uryū absorbs nearby Reishi in his Quincy: Letzt Stil‎‎. FinalQuincyForm.gif|Uryū's Final Form attack Quincy Final Form in use.gif|Uryu firing in final Quincy form. Gritz.gif|Uryū uses Gritz on Ryūken. Sprenger.gif|Uryū uses Sprenger against Szayel Aporro Granz. Licht Regen.gif|Uryū uses Licht Regen against Ulquiorra Cifer. Uryū Video Game Pictures Category:Images